The nth guardian 2 Final
by Sacred Miko of Ten'ryuu
Summary: Since overlord is ending for now I decided to end my series with it...but don't worry...Bone Daddy won't be gone for long so I'm going to make a new series whenever S4 of Bone Daddy comes out.


A few nights later...

"Yuzuru...head back preparations are already made for the full moon festival." Ainz said in a message.

Yuzuru's face smiled evilly "As you wish...but however Ainz...may I do this my way...after staying here for so long...I'd like to see their faces full of despair and betrayal." She said

"If that is what you want very well." He said

The next day everyone was getting ready. Yuzuru had to play multiple roles but only 4 since started to use a single alteration s=to save her mana and energy.

"It's finally time." She said sounding cheerful but for only the fact that she will get a chance to slaughter some of her team mates and ther members of the different parties she joined.

Bravley nodded at her as he finished sharpening his axe.

She had noticed that he had embedded his suit with several jeweled boosters and was having a hard time trying not to laugh at his attempt.

"Like that is going to make a difference lowly scum..." She thought grabbing her sword as they headed out. She had to create individualized replicas of herself so no one would've gotten suspicious but once they were at Nazarick the replicas would soon start to disintegrate.

After everyone had finished what they needed to do they started to walk to the temple together. Once she was back in the temple the true fun would begin for her.

After a long while they had reached Nazarick Albedo along with Mare, and Aura stepped up. "On behalf of our magnificent ruler Ainz we welcome to our temple." Albedo said smirking a bit.

"Though...chances are you might not even make it to the middle floors." Aura teased giggling

"As we have set up some new traps to play with...we do hope you...enjoy them" Mare said

"As much as we did when we made them..." Shalltear said teleporting.

Yuzuru was hiding her smirk under her hair as the excitement was getting to her.

"Oh...well we thank you for the warm welcome...but we'll be the judge of that." Bravley stated drawing out his axe

"Albedo...don't do anything...let me play with them...I've waited so long...for this glorious moment..." Yuzuru said telepathically

"I already know...Ainz had told me in advance " Albedo replied

"Well let's see how you do first..." Albedo said before expanding her wings and flew into the sky as Aura and Mare went to spectate with Shalltear.

Yuzuru started to cackle "You...poor insolent imcompetent mortals..." She said

"What are you talking about?" Bravley asked

"Oh you moronic buffoon you don't get it..." She said smiling taking off her spell "I set you up for your own death!" She exclaimed laughing as several white feathers were falling from her wings.

"Y-You an angel!?" He asked surprised

"I'm a judgement angel...however...I'm...warped" She said melting her fake arm for her demonic arm to grow itself again.

Bravley slowly backed away in horror.

"Awww what's wrong?" She asked smirking her now silver locks falling to her eyes "I'll make sure to set a good example for everyone else..." she said giggling as the clones melted into nothingness causing some of the members to fall into panic.

"It's sad to think you actually thought I liked you..." She said instantly putting her demonic arm into his chest and within an instant "Sorry to crush your heart..." she teased as she had yanked his actual heart out of his chest and squeezed it with ease.

Bravley fell dead on the ground with the look of mortification embedded on his face.

She absorded the blood into her and smiled "As for the rest of you lot..." She said walking back "I was given specific orders...so be glad I'll be going easy on you..." She said swinging her arm around causing it expand and rip away body parts of everyone else causing them to panic even further. Some even tried to escape which lead to Aura and Mare guarding the doors. Mare used his magic to create a stone barrier onto the exit door to prevent them from escaping.

Yuzuru continued to torment the other members enjoying every last bit of it as she smiled cruelly after a while she had decided that they were damaged just enough for Ainz to play with them too.

A few moments later Ainz came out as Momonoga as Albedo's face turned to a twisted smile knowing what was going to come.

"M-Momonoga is here to save us!" Some of them cried out happily followed by Ainz laughing.

"W-why are you...laughing...w-what's so funny?" One of them asked

"What's funny...is you thinking I'm going to save you..." He cackled before dispelling his armor suit revealing his true form.

Some of the spell-casters gasped and fell in shock at his magic level "I-Impossible...it's impossible...we..we can't defeat him..." One of them cried out in horror.

"It is indeed impossible for you..." He said snapping his fingers causing a little over half of them to drop.

The rest screamed in horror.

"Shall I clean up this mess Master Ainz?" Yuzuru asked

"Go head...no one is going to tell the truth as long as they're here." Ainz answered

Yuzuru laughed a bit and decided to use more of her high damage attacks on them this time. She clamped her hands together causing an explosion of fire on herself as Ainz jumped back to avoid the damage. Once the fire had subsided her other form appeared laughing and as she went and started to go on a slaughter spree killing everyone in sight and consuming their energy and magic to feed her other attacks. She then reached out to her sword and did a clean strike cutting everyone in half.

"Don't worry about the bodies...I have a good use for them..." Yuzuru said turning back

Ainz nodded at her. Yuzuru then opened up a giant portal hole to collect all the bodies to her secret chamber where she would harvest their resources for...research...and to steal their appearances.

After a while everyone else dispersed and went back inside

"I think after this example...people won't send us anymore ...and my identity as Momonga is still a secret since no one survived...but if they come back.." He said

"I know just what to do..." Yuzuru said smirking evilly.


End file.
